The present invention relates to the field of vehicular towing, and more particularly, to a clamp apparatus having utility as a component in a system for bracing disabled highway box trailers, for subsequent towing.
Highway box trailers, which are sometimes referred to as van trailers, often have a unit body construction. That is, highway box trailers are often constructed without a spine or brace member extending the length of the chassis for primary support, and instead rely largely upon the box portion of the structure to be self-supporting.
These unit body box trailers are known in the transportation industry to be relatively durable and useful. However, this type of trailer, lacking a rigid spine, can be susceptible to structural failure in the event of a collision or even improper loading. Once this occurs, government regulations in many jurisdictions impose severe limitations on the manner in which same may be transported.
One class of unit body box trailer is characterized by an undercarriage comprising a plurality of exposed laterally-extending cross-members disposed in substantially parallel relation, each of said cross-members having an upper flange, a lower flange disposed beneath the upper flange and aligned parallel thereto and a central web extending between and connecting the upper flange and the lower flange.
It is known in the prior art to structurally reinforce trailers of this class by providing an I beam or similar brace member beneath the undercarriage, and connecting same, by welding or the like, to the lower flanges of some or all of the cross-members. However, this step can be time-consuming, and can require specialized equipment, such as welding equipment.
In an attempt to overcome the need for specialized equipment, it is also known in the prior art to provide a separate brace member beneath the undercarriage of a trailer, and to connect same, by clamps, to the lower flanges of some or all of the trailer cross-members. U.S. Pat. No. 1,797,530 (Mayer), issued Mar. 31, 1931 is exemplary in this regard. However, while this structure obviates the need evidenced in the prior art for specialized tools, it necessitates, such that the I-beam brace can be brought into position against the undercarriage, that the undercarriage be substantially planar, whereas disabled unit body box trailers typically exhibit a sagging of the undercarriage. When located on uneven or unstable surfaces, such as the shoulder of a road, as is often the case in the context of a collision, the difficulties of jacking the mid portion of the trailer to straighten same can be practically insurmountable, thereby limiting the utility of the Mayer structure as a bracing system for disabled trailers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel system for bracing disabled box trailers.
This object is addressed by the present invention, comprising a system for bracing disabled box trailers for subsequent towing, a clamp therefor and a method for bracing disabled box trailers for subsequent towing.
The system is for bracing disabled box trailer of the type having an exposed undercarriage comprising a plurality of laterally-extending I beam cross-members spaced-apart from one another in substantially side-by-side parallel relation, each cross-member having a first flange, a second flange spaced beneath and parallel to the first flange and a central web extending between and connecting the first flange and the second flange, said plurality of I-beam cross-members comprising a first grouping of I-beam cross-members collectively defining a first plane and a second grouping of I-beam cross-members collectively defining a second plane disposed in angular relation to the first plane. The system comprises a brace member disposed beneath and spanning between at least two of the cross-members of the first grouping and at least one of the cross-members of the second grouping and arranged substantially transversely to the cross-members. Also provided is a clamping assembly for each of said at least two cross-members of the first grouping and associated therewith and for each of said at least one cross-member of the second grouping and associated therewith. Each clamping assembly is selectively, releasably connected to its respective cross-member. Additionally, a connection mechanism selectively, releasably connecting the brace member to each clamping assembly to support the undercarriage as against sagging, for subsequent towing, is provided.
Preferably, the clamping assembly comprises a pair of clamp apparatus which are selectively, releasably connected to the cross-member associated with the clamping assembly of which the clamp apparatus together form part, and which are disposed on respective sides of the brace member to restrain same as against lateral movement.
The connection means preferably comprises, for each clamping assembly, a saddle member positioned beneath and urging the underside of the brace member towards the cross-member associated with each clamping assembly and releasably connected to the pair of clamp apparatus by bolts.
The brace member preferably comprises a plurality of brace segments, each defining a longitudinal axis extending between respective ends, these brace segments being rigidly, releasably connectable to one another, in substantially end-to-end relation, with their respective axes parallel and offset.
The clamp apparatus preferably comprises a main body member. The main body member terminates in a substantially planar seat portion and defines a medial plane which extends through the seat portion and is arranged perpendicular thereto. The main body member further defines a normal plane which is aligned with the seat portion. A pair of pad portions is also provided, comprising a first pad portion and a second pad portion. A mounting means is provided for mounting the pad portions to the main body member for movement between respective closed positions, whereat the pad portions are located beyond the terminus of the main body member; on opposite sides of and in spaced relation to the medial plane and in spaced, substantially equidistant relation to the normal plane, and respective open positions, whereat the first pad portion is disposed, relative to its respective closed position, in a direction away from the normal plane, and the second pad portion is disposed, relative to its respective closed position, in a direction away from both the medial plane and the normal plane. Also provided is an actuation means for affecting selective movement of the pad portions between their respective closed positions and their respective open positions.
Preferably, in its respective open position, the first pad portion is disposed, relative to its respective closed position, in a direction away from both the medial plane and the normal plane.
According to a further aspect of this invention, a clamping apparatus for clamping a structural member comprises a central, main body member having an upper end forming a seat portion; first and second pad portions for engaging said structural member; and first and second movable arms on which said first and second pad portions are respectively mounted. Each arm is movably connected to the main body member and located on a side of said main body member opposite to the side on which the other arm is mounted. Further, each arm is movable from a closed position where its respective pad portion is located beyond said seat portion to an open position where the pad portion is disposed further away from said seat portion than in its closed position. Also provided is an actuation arrangement for affecting movement of each arm between the closed and open positions of the respective arm. In the open position, said arms and their respective pad portions can be placed around a portion of said structural member, and in said closed position, said portion of said structural member is clamped between said pad portions and said seat portion.
The method of the invention comprises the steps of positioning a brace member beneath and spanning between at least two of the cross-members of the first grouping and at least one of the cross-members of the second grouping and in substantially transverse arrangement thereto; selectively, releasably connecting a clamping assembly to each of the at least two cross-members of the first grouping and to each of the at least one cross-members of the second grouping; and selectively, releasably connecting the brace member to each clamping assembly.